gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Leandra
Hero Intro Front row Support. Her cuteness bolsters the team. Stat Growth Skills Sugar Crash Hurls Lollipops to inflict damage on all enemies = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; adds 17.6 damage per additional level. = Very fast casting time, damage is almost instant. Perfume Blast Tosses explosive perfume at the target, dealing continuous damage = Does magic damage based on the MAG ATK stat; Each level adds a flat additional 6.6 damage initially and 2 damage on the damage-over-time portion. = Deals around 15 ticks of continuous damage. = Aims at a random enemy, other enemies in close range will also be damaged. Cheer Boots an ally's attack speed and physical attack Passive: *Heals herself and increases Attack Speed of the target ally (even herself) *Base increased attack speed at 4% and 200 self healing; +0.5 % AS and + 20 self healing per level more *Self heal benefits 100% of her MAG ATK *Appears as a blue winged boot symbol and with wind trails behind the affected ally Sugar Rush Increases Strength (Passive) = Adds 123 STR; increases by 3 STR per level Rotation (AA → Perfume Blast → Cheer → AA) Evolve White → Green * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Mogul Cloak (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Novice Staff (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Emerald Ring (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Beary Witch Ring (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Face Mask (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Scepter of Fables (Lvl. 33) * 1 x Rose Stone (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Giant Bardiche (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Primal Orb (Lvl. 13) * 1 x Wiz Robe (Lvl. 10) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Zeus' Diary (Lvl. 43) * 1 x Life Scepter (Lvl. 30) * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Bladed Boots (Lvl. 19) Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Anti-Wolf Stick (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Unicorn Scepter (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Gift Sword (Lvl. 53) Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Mithril Plate (Lvl. 22) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (Lvl. 63) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Smelling Salt (Lvl. 52) * 1 x Prayer Boots (Lvl. 17) Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Witch Crystal (Lvl. 11) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Zeus' 3rd Diary (Lvl. 74) * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lvl. 70) * 1 x Holy Tears (Lvl. 60) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Zeus' Scepter (Lvl. 49) * 1 x Fabled Wand (Lvl. 51) * 1 x Wizard Staff (Lvl. 20) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Report Card (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Kicks Drum (Lvl. 20) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Dark Cloak (Lvl. 25) * 1 x Persian Orb (Lvl. 59) * 1 x Fabled Wand III (Lvl. 78) * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Crusader's Shield (Lvl. 85) * 1 x Magic Sphere (Lvl. 82) * 1 x Zeus' Scepter * 1 x Ardent Robes (Lvl. 84) * 1 x Ayra Charm (Lvl. 83) * 1 x Zephyr Boots (Lvl. 81) Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Blood Pendant * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Gift Shirt * 1 x Dragoneye Ring Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Solomon's Key * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Crystalline Plate Orange + 2 * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Silver Crescent * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Pyro Pearl * 1 x Dream Ring Strategy Hero Shard Locations Regret - Chapter 1 (Elite) Needle in Water - Chapter 11 (Elite) Quotes *(On selection) - "My philosophy is unmatched." *(Ultimate activation) - "Take that!" *(Upon summoning) - "Hey buddy, let's play!" *(On evolution) - "I may be small, but that won't stop me." *(Upon ascending) - "More for everyone!" Misc Info. There is much confusion about which mythical creature Leandra is based on. Leandra is based on the Lernaean Hydra. (Le-an-dra) One evidence is that it is said in the campaign that Leandra is the daughter of Echidna. Another is that she has lots of serpents on her head, similar to a Hydra. However, she is supposed to be fierce instead of cute. Category:Hero